


What He Came For

by inmyopinion



Category: IV of Spades - Fandom
Genre: M/M, first fic dito la lang, iv of spades, ivos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: A part of Badjao wished he'd gone along with them to the beach, but he was thankful he didn't as he wouldn't be able to experience this.





	What He Came For

For once, IV of Spades had nothing to do. As of then, they were spending a day or two of their break by a beach. They also rented out a beach house.

While Zildjian, Blaster, Gelo, and other people they worked with had gone out to play in the water and get sand in places they’d never expect, Badjao had chosen to stay back. He wasn’t a big fan of beaches, mostly because of the sand, but he enjoyed the vibes they’d give off. That’s why he chose to keep the windows open as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He let the cool breeze hit him as he sat there, eyes closed while listening to the waves and distant laughter of the others. He heard numerous swears too, each one making him smile, though Blaster’s loudness seemed to stop halfway through. As concerned as he was, he didn’t think much of it. He stayed like that for so long that he almost ended up falling asleep though, only waking himself up again when all of their laughter had stopped. He sighed.

Just as he was about to get up and start letting himself walk around, he heard a knock on the door. With an eyebrow raised, he simply said a loud ‘come in’, though he definitely wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

Blaster head’s peaked through a crack in the door, his hair slightly wet and messy. His eyes were all made up too, with orange eyeshadow and eyeliner, though this time with some mascara to make his lashes pop more. Badjao was ready to question why he’d worn makeup to go swimming, but he shut his mouth when he actually walked through the door. Blaster’s lips were covered in a wine red, a color Badjao loved seeing him in, and it seemed he ditched the swimming trunks he were wearing earlier. While the others stayed loose and comfy on him, this one was very much tight and short. To Badjao’s delight, it showed off the other’s legs well.

“I was wondering why you wouldn’t swim with us, Badj,” Blaster murmured, his voice softer and sweeter than it usually was. As he moved closer, his hips swayed. It was clear he wanted something from him. “I decided to check up on you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Badjao said with a shake of his head, ending up sitting back down onto the bed. He pat the spot next to him and Blaster was quick to oblige, sitting next to him with a smile. As soon as the younger was next to him, he let one hand move to stroke Blaster’s cheek. “Why pretty yourself up like this?”

As the question was asked, a devious smile spread on Blaster’s lips. “Well..” He hummed as if he was in deep thought, letting himself slip from his spot onto Badjao’s lap. He noticed the other’s face quickly growing hot and he only chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s for you, that’s all,” he said, voice suddenly breathy and seductive, yet still having a hint of that sweetness. He could feel the other starting to get hard in his shorts and this made him smile. “Don’t you think I’m pretty? Don’t you like it?” he asked, wanting to see how the other would respond.

Badjao was quick to reply, trying his best to assert his dominance despite being caught so off-guard. “Of course you’re pretty, you always are,” he said quickly, voice as reassuring as it could sound. “I just wasn’t expecting something like this, that’s all.” As he said that, he suddenly felt Blaster start to grind down against his cock the slightest bit. This made him groan and give the boy a glare. 

Blaster could only pout at that, grinding himself down harder against the man. “Don’t act like you don’t like this,” he said, feeling his cock starting to harden against his swimming trunks as well. “You like it when I’m all pretty and teasing you, right? I can see it in your eyes.” He moved in closer, his lips mere inches away from touching Badjao’s. “You like it when I act like your pretty little pet, right?” 

It seemed those words were what got to the other, as Blaster found himself suddenly lying down on Badjao’s bed, his hands gripping onto the sheets.

Before a gasp could leave the boy’s lips, Badjao leaned down to finally kiss the other, keeping it soft at that moment, pleased to feel Blaster kissing back. He felt the other’s hand trying to move to his crotch though, making him pull away and shake his head. “You don’t deserve it yet,” he said with a shake of his head, taking off his shirt and feeling himself shiver as the cold air hit him. He kept on though, now pressing gentle kisses against the boy’s chest as one hand teased his cock through his trunks, gently massaging the bulge. “Dirty one, aren’t you?” he asked, his tone as teasing as he could get it before he started to give Blaster’s nipple small licks. The only responses he got were small mewls and whimpers, each one going straight to his cock.

As the touches stayed the same even after all that time, Blaster found himself getting needy. When he tried to thrust upwards into the other’s grasps, he’d feel a slap on his thigh. When he wanted to beg for the other to go faster, all he’d get was a simple ‘hush’ in reply. It seemed that one word that slipped from his pretty little lips were what got Badjao to finally give him more though. All it took was to call him that and he’d get whatever he wanted.

“Daddy, just give me more.”

Badjao suddenly paused as he heard those words, biting down on his bottom lip before he suddenly sat up. He moved his hands off the other too, getting whines in response but only shaking his head at them. “I want you to kneel in front of me,” he suddenly ordered as he started to pull off his shorts. As he pulled them down, he revealed he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, his hard cock out for the boy to admire. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Blaster moved to kneel in front of him.

“You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you?” Badjao asked, holding his cock in his hand and letting Blaster move closer. He watched as the boy gave him the prettiest looks, not even hesitating to give the head of his cock kitten licks. Pleased, Badjao ran a hand through the other’s hair and murmured small praises. From ‘my perfect boy’ to ‘prettiest little thing’, he was doing his best to praise the boy through and through, knowing it would push him to do better. It definitely worked too, loving how Blaster went from giving those small licks to suddenly wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking softly. 

Blaster looked up at Badjao through his lashes, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the drummer’s pleasured face, ending up taking him deeper. The loud groan he heard was like music to his ears, making him start to bob his head slowly. As he did, his hand was stroking off what wasn’t in his mouth, matching the speed. As much as he wanted to move his hand down to stroke himself, he knew he’d get a punishment if he did.

The longer this went on, the worst it got for Badjao. Any shift in speed ended up becoming slow and gradual. As much as it turned Badjao on to go slow, he was too impatient for this. While the minutes passed, he found himself getting underwhelmed by the pleasured, wanting much more than what the boy was giving him. He didn’t want to hurt the boy but he couldn’t help himself at that moment, suddenly grabbing Blaster by his hair and moving his head much faster than the other was going. He also forced the boy to take him deeper too.

This certainly caught Blaster offguard but he took it well, his hands moving to grip Badjao’s thighs as tight as he could. He also closed his eyes tight, tears welling up in them as he gagged and nearly even choked while he tried to take the other. As this went on, his cock was getting so hard it was hurting him. By the time he was pulled away, his throat may have hurt , his lipstick all transferred from his lips to Badjao’s cock, and he doubt he could speak well, but he still started to babble. “Daddy, I want to get fucked, fuck me now,” he whined, tears starting to slip from his eyes, his hand moving from Badjao’s thighs to his chest. He raised himself up a bit more, trying to press himself against the other with clear desperation. “Daddy, please, I want-“

Before Blaster could say much more, Badjao only shook his head and gave him a small pinch on his side. As pretty as the boy looked with black tears running down his face thanks to his eyeliner, he refused him. He didn’t like disrespectful brats. “No,” he simply said as he picked the other up, making him lie down on the bed again. As the reaction he got was whines and groans, he sighed and shook his head. “How do we shut you up, hm?” he murmured before looking to their nightstand, opening the drawer and looking through what he had there. While there were handkerchiefs and other random things, he did find something that could suit this moment. As he pulled it out, Blaster looked as well with curious eyes. It was a necklace of sorts, one that’d seemed rather plain if it weren’t for the big ring hanging from it. Out of curiosity, he wanted to try it.

“Open your mouth, baby,” Badjao ordered, and Blaster did as he was told despite not wanting to do so at all. 

Badjao placed the ring into his mouth, finding that it fit perfectly, making the boy raise his head so he could tie it behind it the best he could. When he moved away, he could already see Blaster drooling and he had to smile. He thought of something last minute too, grabbing a handkerchief of his and doing his best to tie the boy’s wrists together. He didn’t want him to touch himself. This left him with Blaster at his most vulnerable and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it at all. Instead, he cherished the sight of him. “Are you going to be a good boy now?” he asked.

Blaster wanted to speak back but could only glare and shake his head. That earned him a pinch. He was asked the question again and with another shake of his head, he got a hard tug on his hair. For the last and third time, he was asked the exact same question. As much as obliging would be nice, it wasn’t fun for the boy. With one last shake of his head, he gasped as his mouth was spat in, finding it beyond disgusting, and he was tossed right back onto the bed.

Badjao gave the boy the worst glare he could which, if anything, wasn’t that much. “You’re such a bad boy,” he said, each word dripping with disgust as he moved to the side. He rummaged through his luggage back which was sitting off to the side, taking his sweet time while Blaster was left a mess on the bed. After a while of looking, he eventually pulled out a half used bottle of lube. Along with that were his drumsticks that he always brought around, even when he didn’t have his drum kit with him. After taking a moment just to think of what the hell he was doing, he stood up and walked to the boy writhing on the bed.

While Blaster could handle a few moments or so being left alone in his state, with his trunks clinging uncomfortably tight onto his cock, he couldn’t take it for so long. Especially since it was with Badjao who would usually fall for every cutesy trick he pulled. He was thrusting upwards as he if he was going to get any type of pleasure, yearning to be touched. Instead, when Badjao returned, he felt his thighs getting pinned down after the other put down his stuff. 

“Behave,” Badjao said sternly. While he felt the boy expecting some harsh punishment, he instead pulled down his trunks all the way down to his ankles. He groaned at the sight of the other’s cock, throbbing and so hard it seemed to hurt. “Did I do this to you?” he asked, grinning at the quick nods he gained in response. Seeing the eagerness, he’d give the other the most pleasure he’d be willing to give. With this, his hands wrapped around Blaster’s cock and he started to give it quick strokes. 

Badjao swore he could feel Blaster melt into his touch with each moment that went on, his cock dripping with precum at the sight alone. He couldn’t help but be so turned on thanks to the boy, absolutely whipped for him especially when he looked so pretty like this. “Don’t be a brat next time, okay?” he asked just like all those other times that Blaster would be a bad boy, the statement not working even though his answer would always be a nod and a precious smile. He got the same answer at that moment though and he pulled his hand away, hushing the other before he could whine and suddenly picking up his drumsticks and lube.

Badjao opened up the lube first, glancing up at Blaster every few moments just to see how he was fairing. As for those few moments, he seemed fine. He squirt some lube onto his hand, now coating his drumsticks the best he could with it. “This is going to be the most prep I’ll be giving you today, I hope you know that,” he said as he moved to position a drumstick at the other’s hole. Hearing not a single complaint for once, a rare time for him, he then pushed it in slowly. 

Blaster let out a small moan as he felt it getting pushed it up to halfway, maybe a little more, into him. His legs rose slightly at the sudden pleasure too, mostly thanks to how sensitive he was after all this time of not getting touched. As he felt Badjao started to thrust the drumstick slowly, he tried his best to move along with it while doing his best not to fall to the side. It was clear he was craving more and more quickly. He wished he could beg for the other to just fuck him already. He wished he didn’t have the gag on so he could moan out how desperate he was to feel his daddy’s cock fucking him to tears. Hell, if anything, he felt like he was going to cry right then and there. He felt so deprived even though he was already getting fucked.

Badjao did notice the neediness that came from the other after a while and he frowned. Should he be kind? As much as he wanted to say no, the tears welling up in Blaster’s eyes made him frown. “Do you want more?” he asked and, knowing he’d get a nod, positioned the other drumstick to the boy’s hole too. “I’ll only give it to you if you promise not to be a brat for the rest of our stay here. Promise?” Hearing a whimper that he only assumed was a yes, he pushed in the drumstick alongside the other one. 

He stroked himself as he moved them faster inside the boy, leaning down just so he could press small kisses against his chest and also leave a few hickeys. As he did, he looked up at Blaster the best he could, groaning at the sight of his face, which was twisted up in complete pleasure. He was happy the other loved it since, for him, this was the bare minimum of what he could give. After just a few moments though, he could feel himself getting worryingly close, making him stop everything he was doing and moving away. 

“Do you want to get fucked now?” he suddenly asked, knowing what the answer would be. What other answer was he expecting? All he got was fast nods, ones that were matched up with small whines. As much as he wanted to tease the boy some more, he was so close and Blaster did promise to be good. He gave into the boy. He knew he would at some point.

Blaster watched Badjao as he took the handkerchief off of his wrists, finding it much better than the times he had actual rope on them. He was also suddenly flipped onto his stomach, with his face down on the mattress and his ass up in the air. A part of him was hoping for the gag to be removed but it seemed that’d be impossible, leaving him drooling all over the sheets and making a small mess. He was sure he was about to get completely fucked up soon though, feeling the tip of Badjao’s thick cock pressed against his hole. To that, he could only groan.  
Badjao rubbed his cock and had it completely covered in lube before he moved behind Blaster, one hand moving to grip a hip while the other kept his cock positioned. “You want to get fucked?’ he asked, his one hand moving forward to ‘untie’ the necklace that gagged the boy. “Come on, beg.”

Blaster’s chin was covered in drool and it ended up becoming worse as he spat the gag out but he didn’t care. His mind was making him blabber out whatever he wanted in this extreme neediness he was feeling. “I want to get fucked, daddy,” he whined, trying to move back against his cock but only getting a slap on the ass. He groaned. “Come on, I’m so needy, I’ve been so good. Daddy, I won’t be a big brat anymore, just give it to me, give me y-“

“You’re certainly being a brat right now,” Badjao teased before suddenly slamming himself in all the way. While he groaned out at how tight Blaster felt around him, Blaster yelped at this sudden pain of the entrance but also pleasure of being filled up. He did pause to let the boy adjust though but it seemed it wouldn’t take that long, feeling the boy bouncing against his cock. Pleased to see that, instead of giving praises like usual, he actually started to thrust at a decent pace just for the boy. 

Blaster moaned out at the sudden pace and immediately stopped his movements, instead letting his fingers cling onto the sheets. “Daddy, it feels so good when you fuck me like that,” he said in between moans, knowing how much it drove Badjao crazy when he spoke dirty. “Daddy, please, I want-“ He could only cut himself off as he felt the other hit just the right spot, letting out the loudest moan he had that moment. It was from there that Badjao kept trying to hit that same spot and Blaster’s moans gradually grew louder and louder. 

A loud gasp left blaster’s lips as he was suddenly pulled up by his hair, finding his back pressed against Badjao’s chest as the thrusts got at their more vigorous.

“Does this feel good?” Badjao asked, only grinning at the pretty moan of ‘yes’ he received in return. His hold on Blaster just got tighter, his thrusts starting to go a bit sloppy as he felt the familiar feeling of orgasm already. “You want to cum with me?” he asked, already reaching his hand around even without a response, starting to jerk Blaster off with the speed of his thrusts.

Blaster was a helpless mess at that moment, only being able to moan out the other’s name as he was being fucked. Despite the gag not being there, he found drool dripping from his mouth again thanks to the overwhelming pleasure. It only took a few thrusts before he was moaning, “I’m so close” over and over again, each instance growing higher in pitch. It didn’t take much more until he suddenly found himself cumming, a loud yelp of the other’s name coming from him as he did. His entire body was overwhelmed as he came though, with Badjao still jerking him off and thrusting in him despite his tightening around him. As soon as he came though, Badjao pulled out of him and let him lie down on the bed on his back. He was panting hard.

Badjao knew he’d overwhelm the boy if he fucked him any more, moving over so he could position his cock at the boy’s face. With no words being said, Blaster’s mouth was wide open as he jerked himself off and in just a few strokes, he came. Unlike the other, he wasn’t as intense with the noises, only letting out a small moan. Afterwards though, he felt himself just as tired as the boy, basically collapsing next to him.

While there was silence for a while, just the sounds of them panting and trying to catch their breath, it was soon broken. As they both glanced into each other’s tired eyes, giggles left the both of them as they held each other close.

“That was really fun, but I was afraid they’d walk in on us doing this or something.” Blaster murmured before letting out a small yawn. “I guess they didn’t.”

“I wouldn’t care either way,” Badjao admitted as he stroked Blaster’s cheek as he did earlier, a smile on his face as he did. “Your makeup is all ruined. I’m sorry, Blas.”

“No, it’s okay. I only put it on for now anyway,” he said with a small sigh. “Now I feel gross though. Should we get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, we should,” Badjao said, taking a moment or two before he sat up. As Blaster followed after, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Shut up, I want to go shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please. :c


End file.
